warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Echo
Echopaw 22:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi and Welcome to Warrior wiki. I'm Pebleshine! Just to warn you cause I dont want you to get in trouble but if you want to chat to other Users (not about warriors) you can go to WarriorCharacter wiki Bye --Pebbleshine 16:54, November 21, 2009 (UTC)User:Pebbleshine Hello Hello Echopaw (just wanted to ask; are you my friend in real life? Yah know with Shannon? lol) Anyways here are some tips 1. You can join Warrior project Chararter Art by going on your talk page and see Bramble? It will say she is the leader of PCA and click Project Chararcter Art and scroll down; and go to the Talk Page and ask if you can join. Bramble will give you a mentor and add you name on the list. 2. You can help PCA by drawing cats. Click on the blanks on the regular page. Click again. Press "save as" Go to pixlr.com. And follow the pathway. 3. Uh friends list people will have them and you edit their page and add you name on the list by typing four of these ~ Okay? 4. Siggies ask a user how to make them or someone will make them for you. I will make you a Charart and a siggie. Hope this helps! Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 17:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) (See that's a siggie) chararts okay, I'll get working on those chararts!--Dragonfrost 20:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry icestorm im diffrent XD XD THANKS thanks a million Dragonfrost/star!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tips Hi! I'm Honeyrose!! I have some stuff you may need to know about this place. 1. Please DO NOT create articles to just state opinons or go on an article and not put down andthing helpful such as vandllsm. 2. I noticed that on your talk page, you replyed back to people on your talk page and not their's. You'll want to do that 'cause they don't come back on your talk page to see you answer, you will need to put it on their talk page, unless you told them that your answer would be on it. It would be helpful!! And 3, don't bug people. It's rude. Don't do things like constantly nagging them about something or doing something hurtful to them. It happens, and i glad it hasn't been to me yet!! Don't forget to have fun on here snd we are glad you can help us edit pages cause we still have new books coming out!! Bye! --Honeyrose34 14:35, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Also, don't forget to sign your user name at the end of every talk-like thing you do. You can use ( Honeyrose34 20:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ) those 4 guys or the symbol up top of the edit page. ( the 1 w/ the curly handwriting!!) Don't know if you remembered or not 'cause when you rote on my page you didn't sign your name!! test --Echopaw 02:52, December 1, 2009 Siggys you ask a user a user how to make one so here is one I made for you. Like it? :D Tinselwave ♥ Merry Christmas! 12:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :) Jinglestorm ♥ Merry Purry Christmas! 12:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes or ask me. :) Jinglestorm ♥ Merry Purry Christmas! 21:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) --Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Charrie art Hello, Echopaw. :) It's great you want to join, but could you please post a join request on the charart talk page? It makes it easier for us. Also, we've dissolved the mentor program (it was way too much of a hassle) but a few of our users have created tutorials for making good charart. Also, could you please only have one image on your user page? You're only allowed one image; it helps keep our picture log clean. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 00:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi Echoy (is it okay if I call you that?) Anyways I want to make you a picture of Echopaw. Can I? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 21:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Sign with the four tildes ~ like that but 4. Give me he description. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Please copy and paste this form and fill it out on my talk page Name: Rank: (warrior,deputy,elder ect) Pelt Color: Eye Color: Markings (if any): (scars,one eye,bent tail,ect) Second Pelt Color (if any) Other: (One white paw,black face,red tail,ect) :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re:Images Calm yourself, please. There is nothing wrong with this. As long as Shimmerflower did not claim the image as her own, then there's nothing wrong with it. I will, however, talk to her about having more than one image on her page (that's not allowed) Images that are uploaded here are not private. Also, could you please post at the bottom of the page when you leave a message, so I can find them? --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 23:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) SIGGY TEST (MAY NOT WORK!) Re: Well That's not an approved blank. Mosswhisker had them up for approval, and Bramble declinded them because it was taking to much time to get them approved, and that we should focus more on making chararts--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 02:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- Type four tildes ~ like that but four. Then your siggy will show up Look on Moon for details. Just scroll up until you find something that has to do with siggys. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 02:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:kittypet blank No, those blanks were declined. As soon as we have some more actual chararts approved, I'll allow blanks back up again. But no, that picture can't be used, sorry. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 04:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks ^^ Thanks you. :U 02:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU! Nobody would ever done anything like that for me! Let's get people to join! :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 03:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Uh-oh Hi, I'm Dustyflower. I'm really sorry, but when I tried to leave my like on your friends part of the page, it left this weird box. Sorry! I wish I knew how to fix it, but I don't know what happened. Was it always there? Sorry. --Duststar 02:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the tips Echo!--Echoheart 23:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Echoheart We were chatting in a rp site. Then they said that. My heart broke and I am still crying. I might even leave too. --PandastormPanda Love 18:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) But how can I stay here if they leave? I think I am. --PandastormPanda Love 18:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC)